warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rußeule
Katzen Hey, du hast doch grad auf meine Diskussionsseite geschrieben, oder? Normalerweise unterschreibt man immer, damit man weiß wehr einem da schreibt ;'D Also es gibt hier eine Seite die heißt: Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art Da gibt es Katzenvorlagen und die malt man am besten mit Gimp aus. Mit Paint oder anderen Malprogrammen geht es auch. Aber mit Malprogrammen, wo man verwischen kann und so geht es besser.^^ 16:13, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Rußeule, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Saphirstern. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Silberfluss (Diskussion) 16:35, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Rußeule, ich bitte dich, die Kategorie Englischer Name nicht mehr hinzuzufügen, da wir diese nur benötigen, wenn eine Katze bereits ins Deutsche übersetzt ist. Viele Grüße 14:44, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Freunde Hallo! Hier können sich alle, die irgend etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen, sich beim richtigen Buchstaben eintragen! A B C D E F G H Hasenstreif (Frage, kann ich dich Cinder nennen?) I J K L M Hay wollte mal fragen was mit dir los ist du bist in letzter zeit iwie so... nieder geschlagen... LG 13:55, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Rußeule (Diskussion) 12:33, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ca Hallo Rußeule, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass du scheinbar die Bedingungen für das Ca nicht verstanden hast, erkläre ich sie dir nochmal. Du musst in der Liste "benötigte CA's" nachschauen, welche Katzen noch von niemandem gemalt werden und welche Versionen sie brauchen. Außerdem musst du die richtige Vorlage wählen. Eine Heilervorlage beispielsweise gibt es noch nicht, also können Heiler noch nicht gemalt werden. Auch musst du, wenn du einBild ins CA stellen willst, es als Orginal reinstellen. Wenn du eine Datei hochlädtst, kannst du wählen, ob du eine Vorschau oder das Orginal verwenden möchtest. LG- 11:02, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Heilervorlage Natürlich wird es eine Heilervorlage geben. Nur die wird nicht einfach ein Krieger mit Kräutern sein. Nur gemacht hab ich die Vorlage nunmal noch nicht. 12:09, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie ich eben gerade schon sagte: Die Heilervorlage wird nicht die Kriegervorlage nur mit Heilkräuter sein. 12:24, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Noin das lasse ich nicht zu !!! Hay Owliichen ich bins Mais ich will nicht das du gehst ...Wer hackt denn auf dir rum? (leichte Drohung im untertohn) *Finger knacks* Hay wenn jemand auf dir rumhackt dann kriegt der es mit mir zu tu!....Sry wenn ich mich manchmal gemein oder grob usw. anhöhre ich meine es nie so...So bin ich .... LG Und Bitttttteeee Bleib !!! 16:42, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Für dich Hay Owl habe dir ein Bild selber gemacht die Eule auch ich hoffe es gefällt dir und ich hoffe du bleibst LG 12:27, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hi, Cinder. Hier sind zwei Bilder für dich. ich hoffe, du magst sie. Mein Wiki Hallo Euliiiii!!! Du hast ja gefragt, wie mein Wiki heißt. Hier ist der Name und gleich noch der Link, extra for you <3 Sonnensterns Warrior Cats-Buch Deine Sonni <3 Oh nein oh sorry Rußine es tut mir leid das ich dich nicht auf meiner Fl hatte und auch nit deinen Spitznamen für mich eingetragen hatte. Hdgdl deine 12:58, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ps: verzeihst du mir? Bitteee Hallo Heeyy! Wo bist du denn? Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich. Hope you like it. ;D GLG Hallöle! Hallöle! Ich hab mir was auf deiner Benutzer-Seite angeguckt, und hab was für dich gemalt ... tja, ich hoffe, du magst es. hy Hey :) Ich find es cool das wir am selben Tag Geburtstag haben ;) Amberfang (Diskussion) 12:33, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Gefährtenbild Hi, Rußeule, Erst mal mach ich dir gerne ein Gefährtenbild, ich bin wirkoich überrascht, wie viele mich in letzter Zeit danach fragen... Dann kann ich aber erst damit anfangen, wenn ich Diamants Bild fertig habe, außerdem muss ich dich noch etwas fragen: *Sollen die beiden in den Bergen sein, in denen ein kleiner Fluss fließt, oder sind die Berge im Hintergrund und sie stehen auf einer Wiese oder so? *Was genau meinst du unter Farben mit "Wie meinst du das???", meinst du damit die Feder? Nun, vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, dass unter den Namen der Gefährten immer eine Feder ist. Diese kann eine andere Farbe haben als die Schrift und kann sogar ein Farbverlauf haben. *Wenn Nacht ist, soll das auch ein Mond zu sehen sein? Wenn ja, was für einer? Ich biete unter anderem abnehmender und zunehmender Halb- und Viertelmond, Mondsicheln, verschiedene Vollmonde (darunter ein eher gräulicher und ein bläulich schimmender, den ich persönlich am liebsten mag) und auch eine Mondfinsternis (, die vielleicht etwas übertrieben aussieht, aber ich finde, sie verleiht einen wahnsinnig geilen Effekt) Das wären bis dahin meine Fragen. Liebste Grüße ~ 10:10, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Rußeule, Es tut mir sehr leid, dass dein Gefährtenbild noch nicht fertig ist, aber ich war ja die letzte Woche im Urlaub und gestern in Köln und bin noch bis einschließlich Montag recht selten daheim (ich bin mir sicher, dieses "einschließlich" nervt irgendwann, aber ich finde das einfach notwendig ^^) (siehe Anmerkung auf meinem Profil) außerdem habe ich noch nie Katzen in Bergen gemalt und muss deswegen immer einwenig rumprobieren :/ Ich hoffe du hast dafür Verständnis und bist weiterhin so geduldig mit mir :) Liebste Grüße ~ 17:14, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC)